Waiting
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: How long should you wait?
1. Chapter 1

I stood by the car waiting for Nick to come out and leave. As I looked around growing impatient Grissom walked out with Sophia preparing to ride out to their crime scene. I leaned against the Tahoe watching them with curiosity.

It seemed that Sophia had a gift of bringing Grissom out of himself. I felt a twinge of my old jealously as I watched the spectacle unfolding. Sensing they were being watched they turned looking over at me.

"I meet you in the car." Sophia said, taking his case with her.

Grissom walked over towards me as I raised my arm looking at my wrist watch.

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" He asked

"I am waiting for Nick."

He looked at his watch then at me.

"Hurry up."

I sighed nodding as he walked back. As he walked away I watched him from behind then I shook my head to stop fantasizing about him.

Nick ran out looking at me running past to get into the vehicle. As we drove Nick looked over at me as I looked out the window.

"So how's your dating life?" He asked

I looked at him annoyed he would bring the subject up.

"Nonexistent." I said

"Well then, I know someone."

"Nick please!" I said "I am very happy being by myself."

He sighed looking at the road.

"Grissom is never going to come around, you know?" He said

I looked at him.

"I only say this because I care about you. He is never going to change."

I said nothing as I went back to looking out the window. He and I went over the crime scene and drove back after a few hours. I was walking out to leave when Nick blocked my path at the front desk.

"I have someone for you to meet." He said

"I am going to kill you!" I said, feeling him yank me over to a man standing in a black suit by the front door.

"Paul Wiggins, this is Sara Sidle." Nick said

I looked at the man before me struck at how good-looking he was. He took my hand shaking it as I just stood there staring.

"Nice to meet you." He said

"Likewise." I said

"Um….Nick said you like a diner a few miles down the street. Would you like to get something to eat?"

"I think she would like to." Nick said

"Yeah." I said

"Great, I'll drive." He said, going out.

I stood still staring at the spot he had once been standing.

"Where did you find him?" I asked

"College. He is CEO of a big computer network company in New York. He is worth billions."

I felt him pushing me to the front door.

"Go, he is waiting."

I went out looking over seeing him standing by his rental car. He smiled watching me walk over. I got into his car watching him get in. He turned the motor on driving out of the parking lot.

"So Nick said you are really into this forensic stuff."

"Yeah, I am."

"That's great." He said

I smiled looking out the window.

"He told me you are CEO of a computer company?" I asked

"It's just security mostly. Now a day's security is important."

"I agree." I said

"I was thinking about branching out here, but I haven't made up my mind." He said

"Vegas needs security." I said

"True." He said, parking into a parking space. "Well here we are."

He got out helping me out then we went inside. He told me stories about his life and I listened while admiring his handsome features. When we came back to the lab Grissom had just walked out with a coat and his briefcase. He looked over seeing a strange man standing on the sidewalk with me talking quietly. He stared at us watching the man kiss my cheek then walked back to his car. I waved as he drove out then I sighed turning seeing Grissom standing looking at me.

"Who was that?" He asked

"A friend of Nick's." I said "He took me out to dinner."

Grissom nodded observing my dazed state.

"Going home?" I asked

"Yes."

"Goodnight then." I said, walking to my car. He watched me go then he shook his head walking to his car.

Paul came back the next night finding me in the break room. He smiled as I smiled walking over.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." He said

"You're leaving?" I asked

"Yeah, I need to get back for a meeting. Why don't you come by my hotel and we can have a late dinner."

"Well I could." I said

"Great, I am in the penthouse at the Mirage." He said

"Penthouse." I said

"Well I like to stay in the best rooms." He said "You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I like it to."

He chuckled walking out.

After work I went home changed into a slinky black dress making my way to the hotel. I went up to the penthouse hearing soft jazz music.

"Paul?" I called, looking around the large living room area. By the balcony doors was a table with lit candles and plates with food. I walked over looking at the beautiful table as he came out putting a blue coat on.

"Hey." He said, walking over.

"Hello." I said

"I hope you're hungry." He said, smiling pulling out my seat.

I smiled sitting down.

"You look breathtaking." He said, sitting on his side.

"I am not used to these compliments." I said

"I don't see how." He said "Wine?"

"Yes, thank you."

He poured some white wine for me.

"Nick told me you are a vegetarian."

"Yes, I am."

I ate some spaghetti off my plate.

"This is really good." I said

"Glad you like it."

We ate and drank almost all the bottle of wine. I could feel the alcohol affecting me as he pulled me to him dancing slowly to the music.

"I should go." I said

"It's still early, besides I don't want you to drive home in your state."

"I could take a taxi."

"Later." He said, kissing me.

I kissed him back feeling his hand slid down my back. He lowered my shoulder strap kissing my skin. I put my hand on the back of his head moving my head back as he breathed hot air on my skin.

Somehow after that we ended up in his bed. I was so caught up in the sensations as he hurried along.

I woke naked in his bed tangled in sheets alone. My head was hurting as I sat up holding the satin sheet over my chest.

"Paul?" I called, winching at my voice.

A note on the pillow beside me told me he went out for an early morning run. I touched my messy hair seeing my dress was spread out on the floor. I got up seeing my other things around the room. I walked around to collect them hearing the elevator.

"Paul?" I called, running out to the living room stopping as I gasped seeing Brass.

"Sara?" He said "What are you doing here?"

"I…." I said, looking down at myself wearing a sheet. "I had dinner with Paul. What are you doing here?"

"Investigating a murder." He said

"What?!" I said

The elevator rang again and the doors opened allowing two day shift crime scene investigators out. They all looked at me as I stared at them in shock.

"Get dressed." Brass said "I am taking you to the station."

I backed up running back in the bedroom.

Brass walked with me to the interrogation room in the building. I sat down in my dress in shock still. He sat down across from me.

"What happened?" I asked

"Paul Wiggins was gunned down as he was taking a run in a park. Three bullets lodged into his chest. Witnesses say it was a black dodge with tinted windows."

I sighed closing my eyes.

"I had dinner with him last night. He said something about going back home for a meeting." I said "That is all I know."

"What time did he go for his run?" He asked

"I don't know." I said

"Did he mention anything about angering someone here. Did he mention a business deal going wrong?"

"No, nothing. He was very upbeat last night."

I rubbed my head hearing the door open. Grissom came in looking at me then at Brass.

"I heard what happened." He said

Brass stood up looking at me.

"Sara, we are done. If I need to talk to you I know where to find you."

"Yeah." I said

Brass walked out leaving Grissom and I. I looked at the table as he stood by the door staring at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked

I shook my head.

He sighed sitting down where Brass had been. I stood walking over to the door.

"Sara, if you need to talk to someone."

"I'll let you know." I said, walking out.

I went home changing lying in bed. When shift started I walked down the hallway in silence. The news was obsessed with reporting on his murder. I turned off the break room TV not able to watch it. I sat down on the couch as Nick came in. He sat down beside me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"How are you?" He asked

"Not good." I said

"Me neither." He said "It just proves that you can't take life for granted."

"Yeah." I said

He squeezed my shoulder looking down as I did. After work I walked to the locker room opening my locker putting stuff inside. Closing it, I put my head against the cool metal closing my eyes. Someone came in as I sat down on the bench behind me looking down. A locker closed as two strong hands started to rub my shoulders.

"You look tired." Nick said, behind me.

"I am." I said, lowering my head.

"Want to come to my place and I'll make you something?"

"No, I should go home."

He nodded rubbing a spot making me moan. The door opened as Grissom came in stopping seeing us. I lifted my head looking over at him as Nick let me go.

"Well I'll be going then." He said, leaving. I stood making my way over.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, flatly.

He grabbed my arm making me face him.

"How are you?"

"Okay I guess. I still feel numb."

"I understand." He said

He let me go to open his locker. I walked over leaning against one by his open one.

"Grissom, has anything like this ever happened to you?"

He looked at me then he shut his locker.

"Sara, no one can ever be prepared when this happens."

"I know. I keep thinking about last night." I said, standing.

He reached over touching my hand.

"He was really nice." I said "Just the sort of person I could have been with."

I walked past him to the door.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning to look at him.

"Try to get some sleep."

"You to." I said, leaving.

He watched the door close as he sighed looking down.

I went home to lay on my couch. Within two hours of falling asleep I had a nightmare. I got up and changed going for a run.

Grissom yawned moving a hand through his messed hair as he walked over to the front door opening it seeing me.

"Sara?"

"Hey, I hoped you'd be up." I said

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just went for a run and decided to stop in." I said

"You ran all this way?"

"It didn't seem all that far away."

"Come in." He said, allowing me inside. He shut the door looking at me.

"So…um you want to watch a movie?" I asked

"I was asleep." He said

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said "I can go."

I walked to the closed door to go.

"You're here already. I can make some coffee." He said

I watched him go into the kitchen. As he did that I walked over standing at his counter watching him. He heard one of the stools being pulled out then I sat down.

"So what was the nightmare about?"

I looked at him in surprise as he turned leaning against the counter.

"I know your habits." He said

"That's creepy." I said, as I moved my hand up to hold my head as I ran my finger over the tile on his counter. "I was in bed with Paul and he was shot."

"Mmm." He said

"I got up and decided to take a run."

"You are running to somewhere safe." He said

"Meaning you?"

"Well it makes sense. You have always come to me when you were upset. I am your safety net." He said, as he got two cups from the cabinet behind him.

I sighed shaking my head.

"I am messed up."

He chuckled pouring coffee.

"Sara, you are not messed up. You just have a connection with me."

"I can't just come to you for safety every time something happens."

"Why not?" He said, handing me a cup. "I don't mind."

"I do. It's like I am coming to daddy to fix things." I said, getting up leaving the room. Grissom followed watching me sit on the couch.

"I would not put it like that. You have a mental fixation on me as a pillar."

I watched him sit in the chair beside the couch. I put my cup down on the coffee table sitting back on the couch.

"Sara, I don't mind if you want to come to me when you are troubled. I understand what makes you tick and if you feel like you are unable to cope then you should come to me." He said

"I woke you up."

"That's okay."

I smiled faintly at him then I stood.

"Thank's for the coffee and the talk."

He put his cup down standing.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home. You need sleep and I need to think."

"You can stay here." He said

"That's okay."

I went to the door with him following.

"At least let me drive you."

"I know the way."

He opened the door watching me stand still looking out. I looked at him before leaving. He shut the door standing still thinking.

I went home and took a long hot bath.

At work Grissom walked over to the lab room I was in seeing Nick with me talking. He very sweetly kissed my cheek then walked out nodding to Grissom. I looked over as he came in closing the door.

"Did you sleep?"

"No, I was afraid of having more nightmares."

"Oh." He said, walking over.

"Aren't you working a case with Sophia?" I asked, looking at a shirt.

"We are, I just wanted to check on you." He said

"I'm fine." I said

"I can see that." He said

He walked to the door going out. I watched him leave before going back to work.

Brass brought one of the suspects in for questioning involved in Paul's shooting. I came in early to watch the interrogation.

I worked finishing the case I was working on feeling relieved it was over. Over the next few days I was on standby. Grissom walked over seeing me trying to kick the snack machine in the hallway to get some Cheetos out. I shook the machine cursing its name.

"Allow me." Grissom said, hitting the side hard causing the bag to fall down. I got it out looking at him. "There's a spot on the side."

"Thank's."

"Something the matter?" He asked

"No." I said, before eating a Cheeto.

"It seemed you were taking something out on the machine."

"No more than usual." I said

I offered him some and he reached in taking one.

"Kind of stale." He said

"I like them that way."

He watched me eat more.

"Are you interested in helping me with paperwork?"

I groaned knowing what that meant.

"Come on it will be fun." He said

"All I do is sit beside you and put papers you hand me on a pile. How is that fun?"

"Okay, it's not fun, but I still need someone to help. It's you or just me. I need company."

"Fine." I said

He smiled letting me go first. As before I sat beside him putting papers he handed me in a neat pile. He stopped sitting back in his chair stretching.

"I need a break." He said

"I see why you avoid doing this."

"I don't avoid it. I just have other things to do."

"Right." I said

He smiled faintly.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"We can order in."

I nodded as he got his phone out calling a restaurant. He hung up putting his phone on his desk looking at the pile awaiting him.

"I guess I should get back to work."

"Or we could sit here and do nothing." I said

"To much to do." He said, moving back under his desk taking a paper reading it.

I watched him a moment. He handed me a paper looking at me. I took it putting it on the pile.

"Grissom, why aren't you in a relationship?"

He stopped looking at me. I sat back watching him fidget.

"I'm just curious."

"Sara, can we just work?"

"Yeah."

He cleared his throat looking at a paper.

"It just seems to me that you have been avoiding a relationship."

"Sara." He said, still looking at the paper he held.

"I know you have had dates, but have you ever had a long term relationship?"

He handed me a paper.

"I don't want to get into this." He said "I have had dates, that's all."

"Are you afraid to love someone?"

He sighed sitting back in his chair looking at me.

"This is not going to end, is it?"

"No." I said

"Fine, I have loved someone, but it ended when she left town."

"Who?"

"That's not important."

"Why did she leave?"

"A job."

"So no one else?"

"No." He said, getting back to work.

I nodded looking at him.

"Have you?" He asked

"I was in love with someone."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Why not?" He asked, handing me a paper.

"It just never evolved into anything."

"Are you still in love with this person?"

I didn't answer. He handed me another paper looking at me.

"You didn't answer."

"Can we get back to work?" I asked

"No, you started this conversation." He said, smiling faintly.

I looked down then at him.

"I do still love this person."

"I see." He said, getting back to his pile.

"Why didn't it become a relationship?"

"He never noticed I existed."

"I am sure he did." He said, scribbling his signature on a paper.

"How do you know?" I said, taking the paper from him.

"Because if he didn't then he must be blind." He said, looking at me.

I looked at him. We gazed at each other in silence then I looked away from him.

"Anyway, it's over."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He didn't exactly come around."

He stared at me then went back to work. I said nothing more as I stared at the pile of papers thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after talking to Grissom I was sitting on Nick's couch at his house after a tiring shift. He asked me over to decompress over a beer. He sat beside me drinking as he watched a mindless movie about aliens attacking earth. I preoccupied myself by watching him. He seemed oblivious to my penetrating stare. When a commercial began he turned to me.

"Want another beer?"

"No, I should get home."

"Come on you can stay a bit longer." He said, grabbing my empty bottle.

He got up going to the kitchen. I stretched laying back closing my eyes.

"Tired?" He asked, scaring me.

I opened my eyes watching him place another bottle in front of me on his coffee table. He plopped down beside me opening his bottle drinking.

"Yeah." I said

He nodded.

"Me to."

He causally put his hand on my leg. I looked down at his hand then at him.

"Ah….I think I should go." I said

He turned looking at me.

"Why, because of this?" He asked, motioning to his hand.

"No…I just want to go to bed." I said, lying.

"You're nervous." He said, smiling.

"I am not!" I said, taking his hand off my leg to stand. He stood putting his beer down.

"Sara, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Forget it." I said, walking to the front door. He beat me to the door holding his hand over the door knob.

I looked at his hand then at him. He pushed me against the door looking at me in a non-brotherly gaze. I held my breath as he came closer kissing me. I moved back looking at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you think I asked you here just to watch a movie and drink beer?"

"Yes, I did."

"I asked you here to tell you that I like you, Sara."

"Why didn't you just tell me that before?"

"I put out signals, but you were to wrapped up in Grissom."

His hand went down my cheek. He leaned in kissing me again. I closed my eyes slowly kissing him back. I kept yelling stop it in my mind, but as he deepened the kiss I closed the door on the yelling listening instead to my body. He moved back for air as he looked at me.

"Want to…go to the bedroom?" He asked

I nodded wanting nothing more than to be touched. He led me into his dark bedroom. The TV was still on in the next room as Nick and I landed on his bed. My clothes were taken off as he shed his coming over me. I felt myself giving into his needs.

Our bodies joined not long after our clothes were taken off. Nick took his time as I laid beneath him. I closed my eyes as he started to speed up unable to hide my voice.

As he finished laying against me I felt a terrible guilt thinking of Grissom. Nick raised his head looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

He moved to lie beside me. The blankets were pulled up covering our bodies. I looked over at him as he rubbed his head then closed his eyes taking a breath. Shortly after he went to sleep. I laid on my side awake thinking. He moved over putting his arm over my stomach. I moved over so we weren't touching with our bodies. Closing my eyes I tried to sleep.

Nick moved to his back waking as he looked over at me laying on my stomach sleeping with my hair in my face. He smiled moving over moving my hair kissing my cheek. I moved slowly looking at him.

"Good afternoon." He said

"Mmm." I moaned, laying my head back down on the pillow.

He put his hand on my blanket covered back moving it down as his eyes moved with it.

"We have a few hours before shift." He said

I moved to my back looking at him.

"Did you sleep?" He asked, noticing my dark circles.

"I think I went to sleep an hour ago."

"I'll have to fix it so you can sleep." He said, lifting the blanket moving over top of me.

"I really need to get home." I said

He kissed me then moved down to my neck.

"I'll drive you." He said

"I drove myself." I said

"You can't leave yet." He said

I pushed him back looking at him.

"I really feel gross."

"We can take a shower." He said

I sighed as he looked down at me.

"You just want to take a shower."

"At my apartment, yes."

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, it's just….last night was great, but I don't see this as a long term thing."

"You think I do?"

I moved causing him to sit back.

"You mean this is just us getting together causally to….?"

"Have sex." He said

"Oh."

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked

"No, I thought you wanted a relationship."

"I did, but then I thought maybe you want it to be this way and I am okay with that."

"Great, well then I have to go." I said, getting up getting my things on the floor.

I dressed walking with him to the door.

"So when can we get together again?" He asked

"I don't know." I said

I leaned over kissing his cheek. He opened the door watching me leave. I walked out touching my stomach feeling queasy.

Grissom saw me standing by the coffee maker a few hours later standing still looking at my cup.

"Sara?" He called out, as he walked over. "You okay?"

"I'm fine….I mean I am good." I said, moving away. He watched me sit down in a chair sighing. He walked over sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"You seem rattled." He said "Is something wrong?"

"I just….feel off today." I said

"Sick?"

"No, I'll be fine."

He nodded.

Nick walked in seeing us.

"Hey Gris." He said

Grissom stood looking over at him.

"Are you almost done with your case?" He asked

"Yeah, I just have some last minute evidence to go over." Nick said

"I want it done by end of shift."

"Can do."

Grissom looked at me then he walked out. Nick watched him leave then he walked over sitting down where Grissom sat. He reached over touching my hand.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked

I nodded.

He moved over kissing my head. Grissom watched this from the hallway. Nick moved back rubbing my hand. Grissom walked away to his office thinking.

After shift I walked past his office when he came out seeing me.

"Sara, feeling any better?" He asked

"I'm fine." I said

"Good, mind if I walk out with you?"

"No." I said

He smiled joining me as we walked to the door.

"How was shift?"

"Fine, I'm sorry about earlier." I said

"We all have bad days." He said

I looked around as we made it outside. Grissom got his keys out of his pocket.

"By the way, I wanted to tell you I am happy for you." He said

"Happy for me?"

He looked at me.

"You and Nick."

"You know about that?"

"I saw you two earlier."

"Oh." I said "Thank's."

"Are you going out with him?"

I looked at him again.

"Well….it's complicated."

"So it's not a relationship?"

I got my keys out.

"I should go." I said, walking to my car. He followed slowly coming off the curb to stand behind me.

"You seem uncertain." He said

I looked over at him.

"I….am."

He stepped closer.

"Sara, did you think I would mind?" He asked "I don't. I want you to be happy."

I felt his hand touch my cheek.

"I hoped you would move on with your life. Find something to make you happy. Nick is a good choice. He cares about you."

"Grissom, I'm not happy."

He looked at me concerned.

"I have tried to be, but there's something holding me back!" I said, moving away from him. I started shaking as I realized this was the moment. "It's….you."

"Me?"

"I love you."

He stood stone faced looking at me.

"I just need to know if you love me." I said, coming closer.

"Sara, I don't know what to say."

"You can say you love me."

He searched my eyes as I waited.

"I can't say that. I'm sorry."

My heart tore in half as he said that. For a moment I didn't breathe realizing how stupid I was for saying what I said.

"I'm going home." He said, leaving me. I said nothing as he walked past me.

I went home numb in the chest. No tears appeared as I just sat in bed looking at the pillow next to me.

Nick caught my hand in the hallway as I tried to walk past him. He pulled me to an empty room looking at me with concern.

"What's going on?"

I looked at his shirt as he blocked my exit at the door.

"You have been walking around like a zombie."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

"Is it me, or Grissom?"

"Please let me go." I said, trying to get past him.

"Not until you look at me."

I raised my empty eyes looking at him. He put his hand on my cheek kissing me. At first I didn't move, but then I raised my arms touching his sides. I started kissing him with more passion as he moved back breathing deeply. He looked at my eyes.

"Okay, this is getting intense." He said "We need to cool it."

"Or we could do it here, now!" I said

"No, not here." He said

I looked at his lips as he looked at mine.

"I'm going to go." He said "Come over later."

I nodded watching him leave.

After shift I went to his place. He opened the door pulling me against him in a passionate kiss. He shut the door pushing me into his living room where we fell onto the couch.

Half an hour later he looked at me sleeping beside him as he caressed my arm with his finger. I moved my head to the side as he leaned down kissing my head.

"Hey." He said, gently.

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Thirsty?"

I shook my head again. His hand smoothed the skin on my cheek.

"Tired?"

"Mmhmm." I said

He kissed my lips gently. I opened my eyes looking up at him.

"You were kind of wild earlier." He said, smiling.

"I didn't mean to be."

"I like it." He said

I smiled faintly closing my eyes.

"Are you still sad?"

"Not as much."

He leaned down kissing me again.

"Feel up to round two?"

"I don't know." I said

He kissed me longer.

He and I slept as soon as he finished a second time. When he woke I was gone.

Grissom saw me come in and he walked over stopping me.

"Sara, I need to you to come with me."

"Okay, what's up?"

"There was a murder at the prison institution outside of town." He said

"Institution?" I asked

"Yes, problem?"

"Can you get someone else to work it?"

"No." He said, leaving.

We left soon after. I looked at my hands in my lap moving them together nervously. Grissom glanced at me from time to time noticing I seem nervous.

We went in going over the crime scene in a room. I went through as fast as I could avoiding looking at the patients.

Grissom and I drove back to town in silence again. He pulled into the parking lot of the lab sitting back in the seat looking over at me.

"Sara, you've been acting upset."

"I don't want to work this case." I said, looking down.

"Why, because I am working it with you?"

"No."

"Then why?" He asked

I looked at him.

"I just don't." I said

He watched me get out then walk to the building.

Nick found me in the locker room.

"You left?" He asked

"Yeah, sorry. I had to go home." I said, shutting my locker.

He kissed me then searched my face.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded smiling.

The next shift we went back to the institution. I stood at the nurse's station with Grissom reading some rules on a paper. Grissom went to find a guard to open a drawer. As I turned to look at some other papers on the desk one of the inmates came in slowly shutting the door locking it. I turned looking at Adam Trent.

Grissom came back with the guard trying to open the door. When they could not Grissom looked in seeing Adam Trent holding me against him with a knife against my neck. I was already bleeding from the nose from where he hit me. My heart raced as I looked up seeing Grissom talking outside the door to someone.

"Don't look at him!" Adam yelled

I nodded looking down. Adam smiled at Grissom making his blood turn cold. He watched Adam throw me to the floor hit me a few times before he started undoing my clothes.

"Stop!" Grissom shouted, banging on the window.

"Adam, stop this!" A nurse shouted, banging on the window.

Adam turned looking at the woman.

"You stay away!" He shouted, putting the knife to his throat cutting it. Blood spurted out as he fell to the ground beside me.

The guard opened the door as Grissom rushed in kneeling down beside me.

"Sara!" He shouted

I moved opening my eyes getting up running out down a hallway falling to the floor shaking. Grissom came over and I tried to get away.

"It's okay." He said, pulling me against him.

"He tried to…!" I said

"He won't hurt you."

I breathed in and out fast as I looked down the hall. Greg and Brass came into the building ten minutes later seeing the paramedics wheeling Adam Trent away in a stretcher.

"Where is Grissom?" Greg asked, looking around.

"Hey, where is Gil Grissom?" Brass asked, one of the nurses.

One of them pointed to the hallway.

"Thank's." Brass said

Greg walked down the hallway seeing Grissom and I still sitting on floor. I leaned back against the wall as Grissom knelt down in front of me. He stood seeing Greg.

"Hey, is Sara okay?" Greg asked

"She's fine. I want you to go over the nurse's station. I will be back to help."

"Okay."

He watched Greg leave then he looked down at me. I trembled holding onto my leg as I rested my head on my knee. Closing my eyes I heard someone walking over and then voices.

After a few minutes I felt a hand on my arm. I opened my eyes raising my head seeing Grissom.

"We are leaving." He said

Without a word I allowed him to help me up. His arm went around my waist as he walked me down the hallway. He drove me back to town.

"Sara, I am going to take you to my place." He said

I closed my eyes pressing my head against the window. He glanced at me then turned down the street to his house. I silently followed him up to his front door. He allowed me in first then he switched on the lights shutting the door. I looked around as he walked over.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked

"No." I said

"Drink?"

"No." I said

"Okay." He said "I can fix your cuts."

"No!" I shouted "I don't want anything!"

"All right." He said

I walked past him to his living room. He followed slowly watching me look around then I went to his couch laying down.

"I can get you a blanket." He said

I put my hands to my ears moving to my side facing the couch. He sighed walking over sitting down touching my back gently.

"Sara, something traumatic happened to you and it might help if we talked about it."

He waited for me to say something. I trembled as he let his hand rub my back. He went to make coffee and talk to someone on his phone. I looked at the couch listening to him. He came back sitting on the couch.

"I made coffee if you want some. I also have some soup."

I never moved as he moved closer touching my head.

"Honey, I'm worried about you."

He moved my hair back.

"Just tell me you are all right."

His phone went off and he answered it while touching my arm.

"Grissom."

"Boss, its Nick. I heard what happened is Sara okay?!"

Grissom looked at me.

"I don't know."

"I'll be over soon."

"She's at my place."

Nick didn't talk for a moment.

"I'll be over soon."

Grissom heard him hang up then he looked at me. Nick knocked an hour later. Grissom opened the door allowing him in.

"So how is she?" Nick asked

"The same." Grissom said, walking him through to the living room. Nick walked over sitting on the couch rubbing my back.

"I'm here, honey." He said, gently.

Grissom felt a twinge of jealousy as Nick took over. He decided to go to the kitchen giving us privacy. Nick kissed my head as I moved sitting up hugging him.

"It's all right." He said

I nodded sniffing against his shoulder.

"Why don't I take you home?"

"I want to." I said

"Okay."

Grissom came out watching Nick and I go to the door.

"Thank's man." Nick said

"No problem." He said, looking at me.

Nick opened the door letting me go out then he followed shutting the door. Grissom stood staring at the door once again alone.

Nick held me in bed as I laid my head against his chest looking at the wall.

"So how do you feel now?" He asked

"Fine." I said

He kissed my head sighing.

I knocked on Grissom's office door the next shift. He looked up seeing me.

"Sara, come in." He said, standing as I slowly walked in. "How are you?"

"Better, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." He said

He walked around his desk touching my chin making me turn my head.

"Your bruises look terrible."

He let my face go as I looked at him.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I said

"Sara, I didn't do anything."

"You did."

He nodded.

"Um….can we talk?" I asked

"We are."

"No, I mean….Never mind." I said

"What?" He asked, touching my arm.

"You…ah called me honey last night."

"Did I?"

"Yes, I heard you and I was wanting to know….if it…"

A knock on the door made us look over.

"Gil, can you come with me?" Catherine asked

"Ah yes."

"Good, Hodges needed us."

She went away leaving us alone again.

"Sara, I want to talk about this more."

"It's all right, you go."

He let my arm go to leave. I sat in a chair rubbing my head.

I didn't see him until after shift. He was talking to Ecklie in the hallway when I past him. He said goodbye to him then ran after me. I turned as he came out.

"Hey, I can talk now."

"That's okay." I said

"I want to." He said "Let's go somewhere private."

I followed him to the side of the building.

"Now, you wanted to talk concerning my calling you honey."

I didn't nod or speak as he looked at me.

"Is that right?"

"Yes." I said, quietly.

"I should explain that I was very worried about you. I felt helpless because you would not talk to me." He said "That's all that was."

"The way you said it made me think you….cared about me."

"I do care about you."

I nodded as he looked at me.

"Does that help?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

He smiled as I looked down.

"Well, you should go home to rest and I have to talk to Catherine."

I nodded watching him start to leave.

"Grissom!" I said

He turned looking at me.

"What?"

I felt my heart thump in my chest. I was about to do a scary thing. He looked at me confused as he stood there waiting. Without a word I walked over kissing him on the lips. Putting my hand on his neck I kept him there. He seemed to surprised to kiss me back. I moved back opening my eyes looking into his.

He stood there silently looking at me. I didn't move. He recovered moving closer putting his hand in my hair kissing me back. I kissed him gently. I pushed him against the wall making out. His lips moved over mine in a steady rhythm. I moaned in his mouth as he tilted his head.

He moaned gently putting his other hand on my waist. His cell phone rang as we continued. It became a distraction and he grabbed it putting it to his ear.

"Grissom." He said, a little breathless.

I looked at him as he listened. He put his hand on my cheek.

"Yes, I need to talk to you. I'll be in your office in five minutes."

He hung up looking at me moving his thumb over my cheek.

"I have to go."

"Okay." I said

"Sara, there are things that we need to discuss. I…can't do it now, but we will soon."

"There's no need." I said, stepping back. He gently pulled me closer to him.

"I want to."

I nodded. He sighed leaving. I slowly reached up touching my lips then I walked to my car. Nick called me, but I told him I was going to bed.

I kept thinking about Grissom and the kiss.

The next shift Nick met me at the door kissing my hand as I walked past him. Grissom was still in meetings all shift. When I walked by his office it was open and he was at his desk looking at a paper. I walked in seeing him look up.

"I need you to help Greg." He said

"Okay." I said

He set down his paper standing looking at me.

"I don't have much time." He said "I have a meeting."

"You have been in a lot of meetings."

He sighed nodding.

I looked back at the open door then at him. He looked at me funny as I sighed pulling him behind his shelves of jars.

He looked down as I put my hand on his waist stepping closer kissing him. He kissed me then moved back.

"Is this why you came?"

"Yes." I said, kissing him again.

He moved back.

"We still need to talk about this."

"Mmhmm." I said, kissing him again.

"Soon." He said

"When?" I asked

"I don't know." He said

I pulled him closer kissing him longer. His watch beeped as he pulled me closer.

"Mmmm you're beeping." I said

"Ignore it." He said

"I can't." I said

He turned it off.

"My meeting." He said

"Do you want to talk at my place later?"

"Will Nick be there?"

"No."

"All right." He said

I walked out as he left. Nick waited outside for me.

"Want to go eat someplace?" He asked

"Sure." I said, realizing I had to break up with him now.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick took my hand as he sat across from me at the table of the restaurant. I smiled faintly watching him sit back in his chair relaxing.

"You look like you want to talk to me about something." He said

"Well yes….maybe this isn't the right place." I said, looking around.

"You can talk to me." He said, moving his seat around the table closer to me. "Talk to me."

"Something has happened and I can't see you anymore." I said, quickly. Nick took it calmly nodding as he looked at our hands.

"It's Grissom, isn't it?" He asked

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked

"Just a guess."

"Are you mad?"

He shook his head.

"I knew something would happen eventually. The way Grissom has been watching you it made me uncomfortable."

"Are we still friends?"

He looked at me.

"Of course we are." He said, leaning over kissing me. I moved back smiling as he did.

I got out of my car outside my apartment seeing Grissom standing on the sidewalk waiting. He smiled at me as I walked over.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, searching for my keys in my pocket.

"Not long." He said

I found my keys motioning him to come with me. He followed me up the stairs to the elevator. As the door closed I walked over to stand in front of him.

"So you came to talk to me?"

"Mmhmm." He said, looking at me.

I moved my head to his kissing him. The bell went off telling us that the door was opening. Grissom moved back taking me by the arm pulling me out to my door. I smiled unlocking it then he and I went in.

"Coffee?" I asked

He looked at his watch.

"Better not."

"Okay." I said, taking his hand. He walked with me to the living room couch. I pushed him down onto it then I sat beside him. "So what did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say that if we were to pursue a relationship that you would have to transfer to day shift."

I sat up moving to face him.

"Day shift?"

"Yes, or I would have to transfer somewhere." He said, watching me.

"I hate day shift."

"That's the only way this can work. I don't want you to do that, but the rules state that a supervisor and an employee may not have a relationship while working together."

"You're always by the book?"

"Sara, I work by them."

I sighed as he took my hand.

"I don't want you to have to quit. I will transfer." I said

"Good." He said, pulling me to sit on his lap. "Are you all right?"

"I will be." I said

He kissed me.

My transfer was approved a few days later and I hated leaving what I knew for day light. Every time I wanted to quit I kept thinking about what this meant. To be with Grissom.

He came in just as I was clocking out. I ran to his door opening it seeing him standing by his desk going through papers.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, how was shift?" He said, looking at the papers.

"Boring. What are you doing?" I asked

"Going through the assignments for tonight." He said

"Oh."

He stacked them on his desk then he sighed standing looking at me.

"This is going to be a hard shift." He said

"Wish I could help."

"Me to." He said, putting his arms around my back looking at me. He kissed my head. "What are you going to do?"

"I guess go home." I said

"Then what?"

I closed my eyes resting my head against his.

"Watch TV."

He lifted his head looking at me as I looked at his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to come back."

"Sara, we talked about this."

I looked at him.

"I know."

"I have to get to work and you need to go home." He said, letting me go to get his papers.

I nodded as he held his papers in his hand as he looked at me.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay."

I kissed him then I went out.

Grissom yawned as shift came to a close. He scratched his head ready to go home. He walked outside to go to his car when Sophia walked over.

"Grissom, can you give me a ride home?"

"I suppose." He said

"My car won't start." She said

"Get in." He said

She smiled walking over to the other side. He drove to her house parking outside hearing her yawn.

"Thank you." She said

"No problem."

She looked out at her house then sighed looking at him.

"My porch light is burnt out again."

"Want me to walk you?"

"Would you?" She asked

He nodded getting out. She got out walking over letting him take her arm walking to the stairs up to her front door.

"Thank you again." She said

He watched her open the door.

"Are you going home now?" She asked

"Yes, to bed."

"Me to." She said, looking at him.

"Well I should go. Goodnight."

"Gris?"

He turned looking at her.

"Want to come in and have a drink?"

"Ah….I should really go home." He said

She watched him go. He looked back at her waving going to the car.

I woke very early seeing that Grissom had not called. Getting dressed I drove over to his house. I knew he was sleeping, but I wanted to see him. I banged on his door seeing his light come on. He opened the door in his robe and pajamas with messed hair from sleeping. He blinked seeing me standing before him.

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." I said

He moved so I could come in.

"Sorry, I know I woke you."

He yawned waving me off as he walked over.

"It's okay. Why don't you lay down here?"

"Okay." I said

He led me into his bedroom taking his robe off. I took my shoes off climbing into his bed as he got in pulling me against him. I laid my head on his chest as he twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers.

"What was the real reason you came?" He asked

"I missed you."

He stopped playing with my hair laying his hand on my arm.

"I missed you to." He said

I smiled closing my eyes. He closed his eyes sighing.

I moved when he moved putting his arm around me hours later.

"You need to go to work soon." He said

"I know." I said, touching his hand. "I….broke it off with Nick."

He opened his eyes.

"You did?"

I nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you."

He rubbed my fingers.

"How did he take it?"

"Good."

I moved around facing him. He moved my hair back.

"If you want to be with him, I am okay with that."

"No, I want to be with you." I said

"Good, because I didn't mean what I just said." He said

I smiled before kissing him. He kissed me slowly.

After making out with him for ten minutes in bed. I got up going to work.

An hour later I laid on the floor of the house upstairs holding my side as blood seeped out of the bullet wound I sustained. Brass knelt down to me as he called for an ambulance looking over at the man lying in his own blood with a gun beside his hand.

I looked at the Brass's shoe. He moved me to lie on my back holding his hand over the wound talking to me in a loud muffled voice. I looked up at the ceiling calmly then I slowly closed my eyes. I felt him shaking me telling me to wake up.

When I woke up again I was in a room with another person in the next bed. Medication worked its way through my body making me feel groggy. A nurse walked in talking to the person in the next bed. I blinked looking at my heart monitor beeping. The female nurse turned to me talking.

"How are you?" She asked

"Whe…where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were shot." She said, checking my vitals.

I moved my head to the other side.

"You just hang in there and the doctor will be in to check on you."

I nodded as she walked out.

Swallowing, I looked back over to the person in the next bed. The doctor came in pulling a curtain to give me some privacy.

"Well now, how do you feel?" He asked, checking my eyes.

"Fine." I said

"Good, when you woke up last time you were very groggy." He said "Any pain?"

"No, I can't feel any." I said

He nodded checking my ear. The door opened as Grissom came in looking tired and worried.

"She's looking good." The doctor said "I will be back in a few hours to check on her."

"Thank you." Grissom said

The curtain was left where it was after the doctor left. Grissom walked over taking my hand.

"How long have I been here?" I asked

"Two days, you were really out of it." He said

He brought my hand up to his lips kissing my skin giving me goose bumps.

"I've been here the entire time."

"What about work?" I asked

"I wanted to be here for you." He said

He looked back pulling up a chair sitting down still holding my hand.

"I was really scared. Brass told me how bad you looked."

"I don't remember much." I said, trying to remember.

Nick came in as I said this rushing over seeing Grissom and I. He reached out touching my covered leg.

"You okay?!" He asked

"Fine." I said

He sighed with relief.

"I was so worried!"

"I'm really tired." I said, looking at Grissom.

"We'll go." Grissom said, standing leaning over kissing me. Nick watched us together then he walked out with him. I closed my eyes letting the sound of my heart monitor serenade me to sleep.

Grissom went out into the hallway with Nick.

"Did the doctor tell you she would be okay?" Nick asked

"Yes, she will be."

"Her coloring looked off."

"Nick, if there was anything bad happening the doctor would have told me." Grissom said

"I know, I just….care about her." He said

Grissom eyed him silently.

"There is nothing to be concerned about. I will let you know if anything comes up." He said

"Thank's." Nick said, looking at the door then walking off. Grissom watched him go then he went back in to sit beside me.

I woke up when it was raining outside. Grissom was sitting next to the bed looking at a magazine. He looked rested and shaved.

"Grissom?" I called

He looked at me putting down the magazine standing.

"Hey, you're awake."

"What time is it?"

"About twelve." He said

"You should go home." I said

"I was. I just came back."

He leaned down kissing me. I moaned as he moved back searching my face.

"Nick has been here asking about you every hour almost."

"That's sweet." I said

"He is attached to you." He said "I am jealous."

"You don't need to be."

"I don't know." He said

"Grissom, there is no one I want, but you."

"I know. He's acting like Sophia is." He said, sighing.

"Sophia?" I asked

"She has been slowly making her move." He said, smiling.

"Are you interested in her?"

"No." He said, before kissing my head. "Sara, I could never be interested in her when I love you."

I opened my eyes looking deeply into his.

"I love you." He said


End file.
